


Speaks Louder Than Words

by enjolrazzledazzle



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, LGBTQ Themes, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrazzledazzle/pseuds/enjolrazzledazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan is thrust into Les Amis House, a nonprofit for LGBT individuals in need. Along the way he happens to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaks Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is gonna be a series and I have no clue how long it will be because planning is hard. I will try to update regularly. I hope you enjoy this. Jehan has a special place in my heart and he deserves lots of love. Please correct my mistakes and tell me what you think! More pairings will be added along the way.

 

> Grantaire likes to jokingly call Les Amis the “oppressed pals” which never fails to make Enjolras fume and suppress his urge to yell. But R’s nickname isn't very far from the truth.
> 
> Their small nonprofit is comprised of some of the most ignored people in the world, both people of color and people who identify as LGBT+.
> 
> Enjolras had sparked the flame in university that grew into a nonprofit which offered legal services, emotional support, and medical advice to many but was known by the community as a haven for LGBT people.
> 
> Jehan had known, of course of Les Amis. To him they seemed like superheroes in plainclothes. They were the brave ones. Jehan exists quietly in all places but a notebook, where he can be loud and emotional without having to open his mouth.
> 
> That all changes on a dreary Autumn day. People seek a respite from the endless rain in the Musain, where Jehan is manager. The monotony of serving pastries and coffee is abruptly interrupted when a man, who could arguably be called a boy, stumbles through the glass door, his green eyes surveying the café until they land on Jehan.
> 
> “Hello, how may I help you, sir?” Jehan asks as the spritely man saunters to the counter.
> 
> “I have a dilemma. And you might be saying to yourself, how does this concern me? Well you have the questions and I have the answer. Which is coincidentally a question.” Jehan’s brow furrows. “Have you heard of Les Amis House?” he asks, blowing a black curl out of his vision.
> 
> “I believe I have. They're that nonprofit?” Jehan plucks at his sweater nervously, the one that makes him look like a coral colored wooly mammoth.
> 
> “Indeed! We are a nonprofit of the LGBT variety and we are desperate. So desperate that they sent me, Courfeyrac but the fellas call me Courf, to charm a barista into allowing us to convene in their lovely café. Our office currently undergoing a facelift.” Courfeyrac's grin is both mischievous and hopeful if that's possible.
> 
> “Um. Well I'm the manager, so there's not really anyone opposed to this. How many people would potentially be here?”
> 
> Courfeyrac looks thoughtful for a moment. “About a dozen. But it's a loud group, I'll warn you. But where we lack in subtlety, Les Amis makes up for in consumption of large portions of caffeine.”
> 
> “We close at eight o’clock. You and your friends can come about twenty minutes later.” The grin that spreads across Courfeyrac's face just about makes Jehan melt and the whoop he lets out attracts the gazes of the other customers but Courfeyrac is oblivious.
> 
> “Thank you, thank you, you lovely soul. You're a life saver, seriously. You should come in plastic and taste like peppermint!”
> 
> This makes Jehan laugh and he doesn't even try to conceal his blush. “I wouldn't do this for anyone else,” he admits and realizes the implication. “I mean - what I meant was. I support what Les Amis House is trying to do. It - it means a lot to us,” he admits to this man, this stranger. But he can't help but feel he'll understand.
> 
> Courfeyrac's smile is warm and genuine. “I am indebted to you and I don't even know your name.”
> 
> Jehan twirls his long hair away from the nametag. “Jehan Prouvaire.”
> 
> Courfeyrac sticks a hand out and Jehan shakes it. “Well it's Prouvairey nice to meet you!”
> 
> “Was that really necessary?” Jehan groans. Courfeyrac's hand is tough and warm.
> 
> “It is never not a good time for a pun. So our group meets every weekday but Friday. We don't know how long construction will take but I'm guessing a few weeks or more? And we can pay! Wow I'm a total ass. What would you charge?” he's asking but Jehan is just shaking his head.
> 
> “Please. That’s not necessary. It's for a good cause. I would feel wrong taking your money unless it's for a croissant."
> 
> “A saint. I am in the midst of a saint clad in pinstripes trousers and a coral sweater and his name is Jehan. Enjolras, our leader will thank you himself. He's pretty idealistic he might force you to take our money, I warn you.”
> 
> “I'm pretty stubborn when I need to be,” Jehan replies but Courfeyrac taps his nose and shakes his head.
> 
> “There is no match for the bull that is Enjolras. But I'm excited to see you try. So I suppose I'll see you in what - eight hours? Farewell, sweet Jehan. Parting is such sweet sorrow!” He blows a kiss and he's gone as soon as he came and the café seems a lot more boring.
> 
> “Cosette!” he calls, making his way into the kitchen.
> 
> “Yes?” she answers, her head popping out of a cabinet and her face smeared with flour.
> 
> “So I just agreed to host Les Amis’ meetings for the next few weeks.”
> 
> Cosette sighed. “And you didn't ask me because?” Cosette had inherited the Musain from her adoptive father so yes technically he should have consulted with her.
> 
> “Well. There was a boy,” he says as if it explains everything and really it does.
> 
> “Well, I would've approved anyway. Now tell me everything.”


End file.
